Laundry List
by Maydrei
Summary: When Roy finds Riza in a awkward position in a bar, he takes the oppourtunity to use her actions against her and forces her to do some extra things for him...but how much blackmail can Riza take before she snaps? On hold


**This is just something I wrote up while I was bored…but I might as well post it up to see how you guys like it, eh?**

-------------

Roy sat at a table, eyeing the women around him. This one girl kept catching his eye, she was sitting at the bar, talking to another man. She had golden hair that was loosely curled, she wore just the kind of outfit Roy liked, a skirt showing off her nice legs and a top that hugged her in all the right places. He thought she looked vaguely familiar. Dully he remembered that she had been here the last three Fridays he had come to the bar, and each night she had gone home with a different man.

Roy decided he wanted to be the one she went home with, obviously she wasn't expecting commitments—his kind of girl. He eyed the man beside her over his glass, looking for his chance to step in. It came soon when he left in the direction of the restrooms, and Roy stood and walked up to the bar, taking the vacated chair.

The woman didn't look up and watched her drink, her face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

Roy smirked. "How would you feel if I said that I want to take you home tonight?"

He didn't see it, but the woman rolled her eyes. "I'm with someone, buddy."

"Bet I'll be a lot more fun than he could ever be."

"I don't know, I consider myself a pretty good judge at these kinds of things." Still she didn't look up, but Roy wasn't fazed.

He continued, "Trust me; I know you'd enjoy it."

The woman laughed, swirling her pinky finger around the edge of her glass. "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Well, I'm sure you haven't heard this before." Roy leaned over and whispered in her ear, making her hand still. She raised an eyebrow.

"Now, you just might be worth my while." She turned to look at him.

Her face quickly turned to horror. "C-Colonel?!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

Roy blinked. "Hawkeye?" he gaped.

"Omigod!" Riza cried, a hand to her face. She grabbed her purse and turned to the exit.

"Hawkeye!" Roy called after her, but she was already rushing out into the street. Her face was a flaming red, her feet mechanically taking the path back to her home. Her boss had just seen in her a bar, dressed…like how she never wanted him to see her, and he had tried to pick her up! In any other position, Riza would have been calm, but she tried quite hard to keep her job and person life worlds apart. Her reputation was important to her. And to hear Mustang whisper those _things _in her ear was a little more than she could handle! He had hit on her, and she had to admit that if it was any other man, he would be in her bed that moment. But Mustang! What was he even doing in the same bar as her? She had always picked a bar on the outside of town where she was positive that she would never run into someone she knew—so much for that.

Riza looked up and saw that her feet had brought her to her buildings. Quickly going up the stairs, she opened her door and threw her purse aside, going into the bathroom. The mirror caught her eyes and she stopped. She realized that this was how Mustang had seen her—lips a dark color of red, her cheeks powered, her eyes outlined carefully. Glancing down at her outfit, she quickly closed her eyes. She looked exactly like the other girls Mustang fooled around with, every now and then she would see one show up at the office, waiting for him. No wonder he had hit on her.

Tomorrow would be hell.

---------------------

The next day Riza woke with a groan, feeling exhausted. Quickly getting dressed and eating a small breakfast, she headed off to work. She was usually the first one at her office, and this time was no different. As the others began to slowly tromp in, Riza was already buried into paperwork. Thankfully, it kept her mind off of her problem so when her boss finally walked in, she didn't notice.

The second he opened the door, his eyes locked on her. Immediately he flashed back to the previous night, imaging her with her hair down, brushing her nearly bare shoulders, wearing that hugging top. The tiny little shirt, her beautiful legs crossed under the desk, those high heels showing off her feet…

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her after she had ran out of the club. At first he had been embarrassed, but the more he thought about he, he still wanted to go home with her. She just looked so…different. That little glimpse of Riza's naughty side had seen made him longing for more.

And, instead of being completely disgusted at himself like any other man, Roy was curious. Was the way Riza acted a work just a cover up? Or did she just pick up strangers to let loose? Was she not as prim and proper as she seemed, or had that been her way of giving herself a break?

Riza set down her pen and shook out her hand, glancing around. Her eyes met with Mustang's and she stiffened, her jaw clenching. _Dammit, _she thought darkly. _I don't like that smirk on his face. _Hoping that he wouldn't say anything, Riza went back to work. She did not need her co-workers knowing about last night's incident, silently willing him to walk into his office quietly.

Mustang frowned when she looked away without giving a reaction. Was it possible she didn't care about what happened? That didn't seem likely after how she had ran away when she saw him the previous night. Maybe she was just trying to play it off.

He went into his office and sat, kicking his feet up on the edge of his desk. He thumbed through some official looking papers in front of him and quickly signed them after barely reading the first paragraph. Even as he tried to get through an entire page his mind kept wandering. Had he eaten breakfast this morning? Did he remember to return that book to the library? Oh, those bills were still sitting on his coffee table…He still had that girl's skirt in his closet, didn't he? What was her name? Maria? Rachel? Oh wait, he had Maria's skirt and Rachel's high heel…how she had only managed to go home with only one was beyond him, but she had been calling him, saying it was an expensive one.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He stood and strode over to his door and opened it, calling Hawkeye, beckoning with his hand. She glared at him and stood, suspicious that he was going to bring up what happened at the club. She quickly walked into his office and closed it sharply behind her. "Yes?"

"I need you to do some things for me," he said, quickly scrawling a list onto a paper. He gave it to her with a smug smirk.

Riza at first was relieved to see he wasn't going to mention it, then she looked down at the paper. _'Pick up a bag of blueberry muffins from Ronald's Bakery, return 'Noted Alchemists,' book on bedside table, to library, return skirt to Maria Lindy, address 1423 on Birch street, skirt is inside the closet on the bottom shelf…'_

Riza looked up, scowling. "You want me to do your laundry list?" she demanded.

"Oh!" Roy took the paper and scribbled 'take clothes to dry cleaners' on it, returning it to Riza. She took it numbly, staring at him. "Thank you for reminding me. Now, here, a key to my house…" he fished it out of his pocket, "so you can get the things…"

"Connell, is this some sort of joke?" Riza demanded.

"No."

Riza's anger flared. "I am not your servant, Mustang, or your maid. Doing your laundry and returning items to your harem of bimbos is not in my job description!"

"No, but I require you to do them. Unless you want me to mention your little escapade to everyone out there…?" he asked, nodding his head to the other room and raising his eyebrows.

Riza stared at him, mouth open in shock and fury. "You're blackmailing me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said easily, shrugging.

"They would never believe you," she hissed.

"Then why are you bothering to tell me that?" Roy asked with a smirk. "Sure, they might not believe me, but they would always wonder…and do you want to risk your spotless reputation to avoid doing some simple errands for me?"

Riza glared up at him, practically shaking in her anger. Sure, it was only a few errands, but how _dare _he stoop so low, just because he found her acting out of character in a bar?

To any other person, such a thing wouldn't be so horribly embarrassing, but Riza was surprisingly self-conscious about her image. She worked hard to keep her reputation clean, and just the thought of having her co-workers knowing that she slept with strangers made her cringe, though she would never let them know.

She snatched the key from his hand and spun on her heel. As she strode out, she snapped scathingly over her shoulder, "You're such a scumbag, _sir."_

Mustang grabbed the door and held it open, calling after her, "Make sure the muffins are warm when you bring them back!"

Cocking his head, Armstrong asked, "Is she going on a coffee run? Could you get me a—"

Riza glared at him so coldly he stopped, and she walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that was rude," Armstrong muttered. Mustang shook his head and returned to signing his papers.

------------------

**At first I was planning on making this a romantic fic, but it kinda went a different way and now I'm not so sure. I'm not really sure if I should continue it and wanted to know what you think. Anyway…please review and let me know.**


End file.
